Pale (Wonderful World)
Summary Pale is a playable character in Wonderful World. A genius child whose name is known as the youngest Bounty Hunter in history. Her parents do not love her at all and she thinks that she should have never been born. At home, she does as she said, not to lose mood, and quietly in her room when there is no use. She is named a Bounty Hunter earnestly and she wants to be recognized as an adult so that her parents will recognize it, so she work for her work every day. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Pale Bastea Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, Chakram User, Neglected Child, Shut-In Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic Strings (These are used for Pale's Chakrams.), Moveset Manipulation (Her Skills can be layered one by one for each successful hit from a Skill that has yet to be used; 5 in all.), Explosion Trigger, Sheer Mentality (Pale's Finish Skill can be used with her Mental Strength, allowing for a spectacular move.), Beam Manipulation (Whenever Pale starts her Finish Skill, one or more energy beams come from the sky, and overwhelm the opponent, forcing them into her striking range.) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc). Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Wherever the opponent is when they have rings from a Skill... Standard Equipment: Donut Ring (Twin Chakrams that can be controlled via magic strings (A kind of thread that can't be cut physically.). With retractible properties, Pale can retrieve her weapons back without getting cut herself. She can even pull off Phantom Attacks as a result.) Intelligence: Very High (She is a Child Genius, whereas Cielo is forgotten into myth.) Weaknesses: Sometimes tries too hard, Is forced to watch herself more than she should (If any of these count.) Feats: Youngest Bounty hunter (& a successful one at that.), Has literally perfected the use of Magic Strings, She also has focused on her work as a Bounty hunter, kind of like Shake in a way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Strings:' These conceptual strings can't be sliced by regular means. Due to this, it is required that the weapon used has some degree of magic to slash it. These strings are a part of Pale's Donut Ring Chakrams, and can be used almost like Yo-Yos except the strings in this case retract on their own. *'Sweet Jewel:' Pale's Original Ability. Depending on how many unique Jewels you get, when pressing O, an explosion occurs. *'Honey Sweet Jewel:' Pale's EX Ability. When used, each of her Skills can do additional damage in the form of a Lv. 1 explosion. This can end at any time via the same input. *'Encore:' 2P, 6S, 3S, & JS can all be used twice at one time. *'Swift Sugar:' Pale's first Command Normal. She throws her Chakram, and if it hits, can be used again. *'Cutting Salt:' Pale's second Command Normal. Pale throws her Chakram diagonally forward. *'Tricky Vanilla:' Pale's third Command Normal. She attacks from above, and throws her Chakram like a boomerang. *'Snipe Berry:' Pale's final Command Normal. Basically a HS version of Tricky Vanilla. *'Chocolate Scissors:' Pale throws both her Chakram, colliding with each other, and back to her hands. If hit, the opponent gets rings for Sweet Jewel. Jewel Representation: Chocolate Bar *'Cookie Saucer:' Pale throws a Chakram as it sparks its way to the opponent. If hit, the opponent gets rings for Sweet Jewel. Jewel Representation: Cookie *'Candy Drop:' Pale Sparks a Chakram, and kicks it at an enemy. If hit, the opponent gets rings for Sweet Jewel. Jewel Representation: Lollipop *'Caramel Coaster:' Anti air. Pale swings her Chakram up to force the enemy out of the air, and back to the ground, behind her. If hit, the opponent gets rings for Sweet Jewel. Jewel Representation: Caramel *'Cocoa Rainbow:' Pale spins once, revealing the Magic Strings that she uses for her attacks. If hit, the opponent gets rings for Sweet Jewel. Jewel Representation: Hot Cocoa *'Ripple Mont Blanc:' Pale's Finish Skill. Pale summons Beams of Light (The amount is heavily dependent on your combos.). If it hits, Pale then uses her Chakrams to slash the opponent to ribbons, followed by a grind that, like Sweet Jewel is dependent on how many unique Jewels you have. The More the better; There are 5 overall results of attack. Stats *'Height:' 137cm *'Weight:' 35kg *'Likes:' Sweets *'Hates:' Spicy things *'Values:' Herself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wonderful World Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Thread Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7